Those Hands
by x.x.Mystic.x.x
Summary: Troy and Ryan get paired together as 'buddies' for a school trip, but somehow I doubt they will only become friends... Warning! If you dont like slash, dont even click here!


A/N: Now, this is my first peice of fanfiction, and also my first peice of slash, so please be gentle lol I never really had anything against slash, but I also never found it to be particularly applealing, until I read MissLovelyx3's fic entitled 'Untitled' (slightly redundant, I know, but bear with me.) The link to that fic, which is totally amazing, can be found in my profile under 'Favorite stories' along with other Troy/Ryan fics since thats currently the couple I seem to be totally obsessed with XD

Now I know this first chapter is a tad short, but I just had to end it where I ended it... You'll see why at the end. Also, bear with me, I know my reasoning for the seating on the bus is slightly weak. I think if I get any other ideas (or, if anyone else does, and tells me) for the seating to be how it is, I'll edit and put that in instead... But only if I do. If not, your dealing with it the way it is people XP

Please, if you read, then review even if all you wanna say is 'that was good' or 'that sucked' since I do want to know what people think, so I can write better and all... As it is, now, I know I suck so you dont really NEED to tell me lol. Also, if you are any of the authors on my 'favorite authors' list I would REALLY appriciate a review from you guys, especially MissLovelyx3 since you totally inspired me to write this. much love-ness

Lastly, on the subject of flames. takes a deep breath If your going to flame me, do it for good reason, Tell me I cant spell for my life, my grammer sucks, or my plotline is weak. BUT do NOT tell me anything about how 'slash is bad' or 'God created Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve' or some bullshit like that, since I'll just ignore you and either delete your reviews (if they are anon) or block you from my account and then keep on writing. I'm determined to improve my writing style, so how better then to write a fic for the people who wrote the fics that I love? lol

Love is love, lust is lust, and if you say any different then you're just plain nuts!

Summary: Troy and Ryan get paired together as 'buddies' for a school trip, but somehow I doubt they will only become friends...

Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical Zak Efron would have been naked through half of the movie. Have you seen Zak Efron naked? I dont think so, so then logically it can be assumed I dont own HSM... And that I'm totally bitter about it . Now, on to the crappiness! coughs I mean the story! lol

"Now, if you please, I would like the class to each take a buddy. We have a total of 22 students going on this trip, so it shouldn't be that someone is left out. No groups of three please." The rather nasal voice of the Drama Club teacher, Mrs. Darbus, rang out over the head's of her students. Well, they weren't all her students actually, the poor woman had been elected to take a chosen few (or rather, a chosen bunch) from East High's Junior class to a water park in California town called Shipwreck Island. It was supposed to prepare them, since they all were going to audition for the upcoming play entitled 'Shipwreck', by exposing them to more lifelike conditions... and it was a few days off, and a free ride to a water park. This buddy system wasn't all bad either, Troy thought, as he grabbed Gabriella's hand and smiled to her. They were close, almost had a relationship actually, but that ended with Gabriella turning out to be gay... this wouldn't detouring Troy though, he would still befriend the girl of his dreams even if he couldn't have her for himself. Gabriella smiled back at Troy, who had become so close they were like brother and sister.

"No no no , this will not do at all..." Once again Mrs. Darbus killed any hopes of fun, she split up Troy and Gabriella. "I'm sorry you all but I forgot to mention, your buddy must be the SAME gender, as you'll need to stick together and this includes changing rooms and restrooms... Here, Gabriella, your with Sharpay and Troy you take Ryan, there we go!" The woman looked excited at her handiwork, even having the audacity to place Garbiella's hand in Sharpay's and did the same with Ryan and Troy... Now, this trip had gone from a free day at school, to the field trip from hell.

Troy, surprised at how cool Ryan's hand was even though it was pushing 90 degrees out, looked down at their hands clasped to find Ryan doing the same and the two met eyes before quickly pulling apart and crossing their arms over their chests, which got laughs from both Gabriella and Sharpay. Each did so for different reasons, mind you. Troy was afraid what would happen to his reputation if he was seen holding hands with a guy... He had nothing against gay people and a sort of 'what you do in your bedroom is you buissness' type mentality. However, that did not mean he was comfortable to be holding hands with a guy, male pride, perhaps.

Ryan, however, pulled his hand away against his will. It wasn't widely known, but it was widely speculated, that Ryan was gay. This was wrong. Ryan wasn't gay, he was bi, but it didn't matter gay bi or strait, holding hands with Troy Bolton did bad things to one's mind, especially for Ryan. He didn't really have a running crush on the basketball God but Troy was just too hot not to make his stomach do back flips. Oh... Darbus is talking again... God her voices is nasal...

"Now, I hope you all like your partner since they will be who you eat, sleep, and breathe for the next week..." This got a few snickers, ewws, and other various reactions from the students. Teen minds were just plain dirty. Gabriella wiggled her eyebrows at Sharpay and surprisingly without hesitation the Ice Queen responded by raising one of her own and smirking. She wouldn't be outdone by Montez, even if she had to become a lesbian to do it. "And, they will be who you audition with for the leading roles in your specific gender. You'll share a room, and in some cases a bed, so get comfortable. I suggest sitting together on the bus as well... Begin getting aquatinted and such." With this the drama club coordinator climbed the steps onto the long blue bus and motioned for her students to do the same.

Ryan, following Sharpay instead of Troy, began to feel a bit over dressed for the occasion. While most other guys were in sleeveless shirts or at least tee shirts, and Chad was actually shirtless, Ryan was in a long sleeve tee-shirt and he decided to ask Sharpay's opinion... Only to find her giggling with Gabriella as they got on the bus together and took a seat. Ryan, sighing, hung back until nearly everyone else was on and it was Troy who actually brought him out of his revere of wondering about his sister's sexuality. "Hey, we got get on.. Don't wanna get stuck in the back, theres no A.C. back there ya know?" He really tried for small talk, but Troy wasn't all that good at concealing his nervousness. His blush actually spread down his neck and to the top of his chest which was quite visible under his white and red 'wildcats' tee shirt.

"Y-yeah, I suppose not..." Ryan just stumbled ahread of his 'buddy' and onto the bus, gods above did Bolton make him jittery. He could only gaze in wonder at Sharpay and Gabriella, who had been nothing but rivals before now, sitting and holding hands. The bus was of normal size, but most of the middle seats had been roped off due to the fact that the school was cheep and didn't want to rent the WHOLE bus, so they just rented HALF. Sadly, for Troy and Ryan, they were the very last two on the bus and the school had only gotten twenty seats. However, the ever thoughtful Mrs. Darbus had asked the bus driver beforehand if two of her twenty two could sit in the back row against the wall... It totally singled out Troy and Ryan, but when the drama teacher pointed, they simply went and sat. For an older woman with no martial arts training or anything of the like, that woman was damn intimidating.

"Well Troy, it appears your psycic..." Ryan sat down, with most of his insecuraties well covered, and mock glared up at the person he would probably see the most of for the next week. Mrs. Darbus was currently handing out scripts, and making her way to the back of the bus to give Troy and Ryan thiers so Troy couldn't exactly reply back with something sarcastic. He settled for a "Yeah, guess so..." And sat down at the other end of the cushioned, bench-style seat.

Darbus came and went, without a word, but just smiled at the two before hading them thier scripts. Most of the people in the front of the bus, save for Gabriella and Sharpay, were to hyped about going to this water park to read anything, and Troy and Ryan were both trying thier hardest not to be the first one to fidget or say something, so of course thier heads were back and thier eyes were closed.

"Hey, hey Ryan! Wake up man!" The hushed voice of Troy Bolton filtered into Ryan's ears and he opened his eyes, surprised to have them met by darkness. The bus was still driving, but all of the lights in the interior were turned off and it seemed like the rest of the class was asleep, thier various snores combining into a rather strange chorus. Mrs. Darbus was up front actually flirting with the bus driver it seemed, and he didn't look like he was turning away her affections either.

"Whats wrong Troy?" Ryan's voice was slightly raspy from sleep but it still paled in comparison to Troy's, which was lower and hushed, making it sound husky. Troy had since thier falling asleep moved over and sat right by Ryan's side, and his shirt seemed to have been discarded. The combination of Troy's declothed state and his voice, which the blond boy now registered was right in his ear, was enough to begin to wake Ryan up. Fast.

"You... looked like you were having a bad dream is all... Your sweating majorly, aren't you hot?" Troy leaned forward, so his head wasn't right by Ryan's ear, and immeadiately the smaller boy realized he had been leaning against Troy, since he started to fall sideways. Righting himself he felt Troy's hands on the buttons of his shirt and, while thinking it was strange to get undressed by his crush, Ryan was far from complaining.

"Oh... Okay..." Was all he could get out, since now Troy's fingers seemed to brush his skin as they worked thier way down the row of buttons and when the semi-cooler air his Ryan's naked chest he shivered, but it seemed Troy didn't notice in his diligent quest to divest his buddy of his shirt. And he was doing a damn good job.

Each time the tips of one of Troy's fingers would glide, just slightly, over Ryan's pale skin the burning feeling that was left in it's wake seemed to flow through his blood and cloud all rational thought, before centering in an indescribable heat in the pit of his stomach. By the time Troy had gotten down to the last 1/4 of buttons, and tugged Ryan's shirt from his shorts, the almost-coolness of the air on the bus didn't effect Ryan in the least. He was his own personal heater, and for some reason he couldn't move for the life of him to stop Troy. Then again, did he WANT to stop Troy?

As the Bolton boy's hands got almost inexplicably close to the fire, which had now moved to between Ryan's legs, a tiny gasp passed Ryan's lips and Troy's face lifted from watching his hands do thier work to smirk at the noise. The noise that, if he was not mistaken, he had created. His hands now rested, with Ryan's shirt totally open, on the smaller boy's thighs which were well muscled from all the dancing he did. He just ran his hands up and down Ryan's thighs, feeling them twitch under him through the thin, nylon-like fabric of his shorts. But he didn't get any more gasps, this made Troy's smirk fade, and then widen with a wicked idea. He took his left hand, which was on Ryan's right thigh, and ran it just a bit up the leg of his pants, and was rewarded with a louder gasp then before, almost like a moan... And if he heard correctly, his name was concealed inside said moan.

Ryan's head was tilted back and a look of deep concentration passed over his soft features. He was trying his hardest not to make a noise, but had failed and now began trying once more. Having felt Troy's hand underneath his shorts already Ryan could surpress the potential groans of pleasure from that particular tingeling sensation but Troy's hands were moving higher, dangerously higher, and Ryan could do nothing from pushing his hips forward a bit, letting Troy;s hand run over the outside of his shorts but this time over his more intimate of places, now this got a groan. Apparently Darbus was to preoccupied with the bus driver to notice. It was only a few strokes of his hand, but then Troy stopped and stood up, leaning down and sealing his lips against Ryan's. Ryan only got a couple seconds to enjoy Troy's strangely strawberry tasting tongue before he blacked out though, it seemed the sheer pleasure and intensity of it all had gotten to him.

To Ryan it seemed that the encounter with 'Troy' the night before must have been a product of sleeping next to the taller boy and Ryan's own raging hormones, since the minute that he 'fell asleep' in that dream he woke up in reality... And reality was leaning into Troy's chest with the other boy's arm wrapped snugly around his sholders, making him warm to the slightly chilly air.

Mrs. Darbus looked back at the two, but didn't really seem to take much notice as she began rousing students in the front of the bus. It was eight o'clock and soon they would have arrived at thier destination. She pointed quickly to Troy, silently asking Ryan to wake him, and Ryan looked up at Troy's tan face. He didn't want to wake Troy in this position, since no matter how much Ryan enjoyed it his buddy would think it quite strange, or so Ryan thought. Sliding his slim form out from under Troy's arm, and taking a himute to admire how his muscles moved as he breethed in his sleep, Ryan only shook Troy's sholder lightly once he was a safer distance away. "Hey, wake up, were at the hotel..."

Troy, not being a morning person, merely swatted at Ryan's hands and reached his own up to rub the sleep from his eyes. Those hands. When he did it Ryan decided he looked alot like a bear for some reason. Maybe it was thier size difference, maybe it was just Ryan observing Troy as some sort of very powerful entity, but he looked like a bear. Standing up and begining to walk ahead of Troy, Ryan realized he had left his bag back there. He turned around only to see Troy picking up both his own basketball themed bag, and Ryan's teal luggage. Troy held it out to Ryan with a smile on his face, and of course the smaller boy took it without much hesitation, his hand brushing Troy's in the process. Those hands.

Thanking his athletic new 'friend' with a sheepish smile Ryan walked to the front of the bus, second to last to get off, only followed by Troy. It was only when the sea breeze from the Californian coast hit his bare chest that Ryan noticed something. His shirt was wide open.

* * *

A/N: Okay... so tell me what ya'll think! Hit the little purple button in the bottom left hand corner of your screen, and gimmie a review, even if it does simply state the obvious, that I suck lol

This was originally planned to be a one-shot, but I decided why not and am going to continue it. I like the plotline, and I am already writing up a skeleton script to the play 'Shipwreck' which was mentioned in the earlier points of this chapter. If anyone has any ideas on how to improve things, please tell me, since I'll appriciate it much I know I could use the advice lol

Also, last but not least, I know the TroyxRyan scene was really early on (first chapter... Thats REALLY early) but there most likely wont be another one for a few chapters. I mean, I cant have the whole fic be about thier sex lives lol thinks that could be an interesting idea for her next literary masterpiece XD There will probably be little kisses, or intense looks, but I dont plan on anything being serious (and worthy of the 'M' rating) until probably chapter 3-4.

So please, once again, REVIEW! I really want to know what people think, negative or positive.

Love is love, lust is lust, and if you say any different you're just plain nuts! (To all anti-slashers and stupid homophobic people :P)

Lizzy


End file.
